Unconditionally
by Milarca
Summary: Ten little K/S prompts.


**Unconditionally**

#1 – **Kissin U**

The kiss was unexpected, to say the least. Kirk had looked with such confusion at Spock, where they both were tucked away in a corner of the ship. No one saw them.

Spock's eyes were huge and silent, and he did not move backward when Kirk pressed his lips to his. It was instant euphoria. With nowhere to go and nothing to do but experience it, time seemed to stop for the human and Vulcan locked together. Spock's eyes burned hot and Kirk forced the growing grin from interrupting the passionate exchange. All of the questions he had... melted away like so many days in space. There was nothing but him and Spock.

All alone with the sensations that felt like little mini fireworks at every extra movement, every exploration so loved by both.

_This is perfect. This is love._

#2 – **Surfin' U.S.A.**

The sun glinted off dark sunglasses as Kirk glided down the Hawaiian wave in the opal blue ocean he had mind to dive right into. A beat thrilled in his ears, giving a peppy tune as he whistled along, riding the roller with ease. He spied Spock near the shore, in the water and trying to climb back onto his own board. Kirk's cheeks reddened and he smiled, fighting the urge to laugh. Spock had _not_ wanted to indulge in his fantasy of surfing the tropical island waves. Of course, a few caresses and whispered promises had changed that adorable Vulcan mind of his. He was trying. That was what counted. Psh, yeah right. He could try all he wanted, Spock would never admit to ever having any kind of "fun". Even.

He wasn't making fun of Spock, oh no. Kirk had forfeited that right by getting his Vulcan First Officer to come down here with the rest of the crew. And clad in black boxers and a decidedly un-emotionally irritated expression just waiting to explode into a frown, Spock had. Kirk had kissed him and promised to be nice and teach him how to "boogie." His vernacular hadn't impressed Spock one iota; not much did though, so Kirk wasn't crushed. Oh, the heartache at being squashed under Vulcan superiority!

But! Spock didn't look _too_ miserable. That was a plus. Jim grinned, watching Uhura laugh from across him, motioning to the safety strap attached to her wrist. Spock nodded solemnly. Kirk felt a wash of affection flood him just as he smoothly glided in. The wave knocked the pair and Spock was almost dragged under. He shot his arms out at the crashing water and when it had dissipated onto the beach, Kirk was treated to Spock's dark hair sopping wet and one _very _irritated Vulcan.

He waded out, board in hand, to Spock. The Vulcan pretended to ignore him, but turned a bright green when Kirk lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"That was hardly necessary, Jim." Spock bristled gently, turning away from Uhura whose eyes shone with a smirk.

Kirk only grinned at him, for once preferring not to answer.

#3 - **Rasputin**

Spock at his side, the little Russian at the forward controls. Sulu, Uhura, Scotty and McCoy. All was well with the world. Even in the chaos, he was still the most glorious in the room. Nobody doubted him, nobody opposed him. He was a God in his domain. _Nothing_ could stop him.

"Spock?" he asked with the _slightest_ hint of a grin slashing his face like a scar. Gory and sickening; it was a beautiful thing.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Tell me how many men I've killed."

The answer was grudging but swift, if not a touch wary.

"Directly, thirty seven. Indirectly, approximately three hundred and twenty three."

"Thank you I-" his proclamation of thanks directing all eyes to him was cut off by a phaser blast. ZAM. And blood poured like a gushing stream, in an endless, _endless _gush. Kirk opened his mouth to say something but Chekov spoke for him.

"Oh, those Russians…" he smiled, looking at the muzzle of his phaser sadly. "Vhy do zey alvays ruin ze fun?"

#4 - **Dancing With Myself**

Pulsing rhythm coursed through his dancing, bucking body. Hot music and _hotter_ bodies pressed to his in the crowded but not-too-crowded bar. He chugged a bottle of malt whiskey, liking the sting and hypnotic buzz afterward as he grinned lazily at a girl, riding down her body like the very drunken fool he was. He had an inkling he would regret this in the morning, but it was awesome now and he was going to enjoy it. _Dammit _why_ did chicks have to be so _hot_ around him?_

He didn't know, and with all the alcohol running _wild_ through his veins, he didn't care one damn bit.

#5 - **Fireworks**

They really were an amazing sight. The fireworks of San Francisco. Spock wrapped up in a huge coat at his side, shivering and looking for all the world like there was some test the next day that he _really_ should be studying for...

"Spock, look!" Kirk yelled, the grinning crowd going silent in awe. He watched in fascination as the colours morphed from green to red in a fiery explosion of heat and ice out in the bay. It was euphoric and infectious and _hostile_.

"Yes..." he whispered to himself. Spock did not seem to notice, as his ears slowly turned a bright green in the inky, glowing park.

#6 – **The Duel**

He could do this. He could _do_ this. Sweat ran down his neck and prompted shivers that shook the lirpa in his hands. Balanced. Equal. Pulse, pounding in his ears, ready. Soon. _Coming._ I don't want to fight you. _Stop _this_._ No.

Soon. Quick. Come. Get ready. Pulse. Freedom. Empty thought.

NOW. He ran at Spock, slicing and tearing and trying to find his weak spot with agile moves that seemed to be retaliated with surer footing and a steel grip.

_Stop_. Blood. Death. _Stop!_ Will you kill me? Please, I care about you. Don't do this.

Pounding pulse. Cicadas in the wind.

_No._

Spock threw aside the weapon and looked down at Kirk with heavy eyes.

"I will not kill you today, Jim."

Did he believe it? Did he have a choice? Kirk sighed, blood running down his chest and head. He took the extended hand, hesitantly yet completely sure. It was over.

#7 - **Eptesicus**

He wished it didn't feel this wrong to gaze into the night sky. Free to live, free. All of those innocent people, gone. What had gone wrong? Why did it have to happen this way? What compelled people to be so... cruel?

All he knew was... growing; something. A fierce sense of hopefulness in those stars. He would visit them. With his First at his side. He looked over, seeing Spock looking out over the horizon with a similar look on his face. Subdued of course, but just as bright. There was hope. Hope that they could be a part of the growing opposing force to such crimes. They would be there the next time, to try. For that was all they could do. And maybe...

It would help.

Just a little.

#8 - **Road To Ride On**

When Spock came onto the bridge, it felt like an enormous frozen lake had been shattered. Perhaps it was only for Jim. Maybe not, for Spock.

But it felt like the beginning of everything when Spock was there.

Jim smiled, warmth rising in his chest.

"Captain, I request permission to board." Cool, soft.

"Permission granted." he grinned, letting himself feel the radiance as Spock melted, just a bit. His eyes seemed to soften and the corners of his mouth turned up.

Just a bit, as they warped out into uncharted darkness.

#9 – **Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho**

Of course Kirk loved being a pirate. He grinned from atop the table, handing a lovely ensign a rose.

"For you m'lady." he wiggled his eyebrows, causing the crowd to laugh and the lady to blush, taking the flower.

He turned to his First Mate, who he had with much begging, gotten to wear a dashing hat with a green feather poked into its brim. Spock was not amused.

"Rum all around! My treat!" Scotty announced in a high-pitched Scottish accent, probably more intoxicated than anyone should be at this point.

Kirk laughed dramatically, swinging his hat around once to signal his approval, giving way to cheers around the room and more dancing to the light-hearted music.

"Drink up, my hearties, yo ho…" McCoy chuckled darkly in Spock's ear, to which Spock turned an emerald green as bright as the fluffy plume in his hat.

# 10 - **Assassins Tango**

Back and forth they went. Kirk to sidle up, whisper a little _something_. To which Spock would grandly turn away, turning up his nose. And then away, to confer and _back again_. Offering love and the promise of _sweet_ caresses. A hint of reprise... and indecision, broken by outright _refusal._ With a hint of a smile. Encouraged, _daring_. They went, again, back and forth and round, _round_.

Black boots on a rough, glowing surface that smelled of cinnamon and margaritas. The air was cool, the tango heated, a baited move there, a shake of the head here. Going on, coming, _coming_. Stop; a kiss. And then explosions, _everywhere_. On the rooftops, in the moon.

There is no room for this, no more room for lust.

* * *

**A/N:** Fun little meme, and it made me laugh too! :D I claim none of the songs or wonderful crew of the Enterprise who helped me with this tiny bit of fluffy _jazz_ baby ;D Grove it. And tell me what you think! Cuz nobody should dance alone ;)


End file.
